Airport Goodbyes
by GoddessoftheMaaN
Summary: How I think the ending for Vacation with Derek should've gone. Don't want to give too much away, but I think it's fairly obvious given the title.


disclaimer: any of the characters or etc. herein you recognize belong to show creator Daphne Ballon. I'm just borrowing.

* * *

She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry.

Seeing them all standing there, huddled together (well, except for one who stood off to the side, looking pointedly bored - but she was ignoring him) in front of her, in the middle of the bustling airport, was a severe threat to that promise though.

But, no. She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

Because if she started crying, her mother would start crying, and she'd already been doing enough of that when she thought Casey wasn't looking.

Besides, Casey reminded herself, she shouldn't be crying. She was about to embark on an amazing opportunity. A true once-in-a-lifetime experience that she really did want. That she knew if she hadn't said yes to, would've regretted saying no to.

She'd made the right decision. She knew she did, even if didn't always feels like it.

...And it was especially not feeling like it now.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she smiled at her family all lined up in front of her.

"Well, I guess this it," she said.

Her mother stepped forward instantly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Good luck. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Casey murmured. "And you," she added when they separated, rubbing her mother's protruding stomach. "I'll see you in six months kiddo."

Her mother's smile wobbled and Casey quickly turned to George. Who embraced her in one his classic awkward hugs that made her secretly smile.

"Take care of yourself, Case," he said, patting her back.

"I will. Take care of my Mom," she added softly in his ear, just for him to hear. She knew he would, but still, she needed to say it.

Parting, George gave her a short nod, meeting her eyes and conveying a promise to do exactly that.

"My turn!"

Marti shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a large, purple stuffed monkey. "Here," she said, pushing Sir Monks-A-Lot into Casey's hands. "Something to remind you of me. And," she added in a stage whisper, "for when you're sad. He's a good listener."

"Thank you, Marti," Casey choked out around the sudden lump in her throat, as Marti wrapped her arms around her middle in a quick hug.

Steeling herself, and tightening her grip on Sir Monks-A-Lot, Casey turned to Lizzie.

They reached for each other at the same time.

"Remember: you can call me anytime. For anything," Casey reminded her sister. "Ok?"

"I know. I will," Lizzie promised."And same goes for you."

Casey gave her a squeeze.

"I know. I will," she echoed.

Clearing her throat, she moved onto Edwin. Placing her hands on either of his shoulders, she leaned in close, and stared into his eyes seriously.

"Edwin. _Please_ promise me, whatever you do, you will _not" -_ she gave him a little shake for emphasize -"turn into Derek while I'm gone."

Edwin's face split in a wide grin.

"I think one Derek's enough," he quipped.

"One Derek is definitely enough," agreed George, with a not entirely humorous laugh.

"No Derek is preferable though," Lizzie added, smirking slyly.

"So's no Casey."

Casey rounded on Derek.

"Can't say I'm going to miss you much," she remarked bluntly.

"The feeling's mutual," he assured.

"We'll see about that when you're failing a class and I'm not around to help you with the Casey Condensation Method," she laughed.

"That's why I only chose the classes with the hot professors," he winked. "Much easier to charm a D into a B that way."

"Ugh." Casey rolled her eyes. "And on that note..." she took a step forward, arms outstretched.

"Woah!" Derek stumbled back hastily, throwing his arms out in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded from a safer distance.

"Uh - trying to end this with a feel good step-brother step-sister moment…" she replied.

"Well, have it with Edwin."

Derek reached forward and grabbed his brother's arm, hauling Edwin in front of himself.

"I did already."

"Have another one."

Derek gave Edwin a push toward Casey's still outstretched arms for emphasize.

"Derek," sighed George in sing-song tone, "This may be the last time you see Casey for a while..."

"Exactly!" agreed Derek. "Why ruin it with a hug?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Casey snapped impatiently.

"Me?" Derek laughed. "I'm not the one who's been sobbing for the past two weeks."

"But you are the one using your little brother as a human shield," she retorted, raising a pointed brow.

"And you're the one making that kind of necessary," he replied.

Casey narrowed her eyes at Derek challengingly. He met her gaze unwaveringly from behind Edwin.

"Fine." She conceded, dropping her arms. "Have it your way."

"Spacey, Spacey, Spacey," Derek chided, with a rueful shake of his head. "You should know by now: _I_ _always_ _do_."

He was smirking at her now, in that infuriating way of his.

But, instead of feeling the usual need to slap it off him, she felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of sadness. So strong, it was as if a boa constrictor had wrapped around her chest, making it hard to breathe.

"I really should go now." Casey said, turning away from him abruptly and ducking her head, pretending to check her watch.

"Have a safe flight."

"Call us after you land."

"Say hi to Dad for me."

"I will." She promised. Giving everyone one last smile, she took the handle of her carry on, took one step toward the ticket line and then stopped. Turning back, she purposefully marched up to Derek (who was no longer hiding behind Edwin) and stuck out her hand.

He blinked at it. Then scoffed, rolled his eyes, and leveled her with a defiant look.

She rose an eyebrow back at him and wiggled her fingers coaxingly.

He remained stubbornly obstinate for a few moments, before heaving a huge sigh. Casey felt a rush of triumph, and quickly tempered it back down before he noticed. Lifting his arm as though it took an enormous amount of effort, Derek slipped his hand into hers.

In one quick move, Casey wrapped her fingers tightly around his hand and gave a hard tug, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Not always," she whispered into his ear.

Then as quick as she'd caught him, she released him.

Flashing a stunned Derek a devious smirk of her own, she turned and flounced away, leaving the rest of the family laughing and, although she didn't see it, a faint smile on the corner of Derek's mouth.


End file.
